Disorder in the Camps
by cool panther
Summary: The 7 struggle to ceep peace between the camps and Octavia is not helping at all. P.S Please excuse my bad writeing
1. Chapter 1

**"Leo get over here now!" shouted Annabeth. "What did I do now?" asked leo with his most inocent face "you know darn well what you did, now go and fix it" shouted Annabeth. Leo had set of a green bomb inside of the aphrodit cabin so everyone was green, and it so happens that Drews can't stand the sight of green, and this wasn't the most beautiful green eather, so leo had to clean up his mess, meawile drew was screaming her head of at Percy. All the time some Romans were coming there way. After leo had cleaned up his mess he came out looking like he was the one bombed drew seemed happy about that "serves you right" she said and stalked off. The Roman troupe was about a mile away, Hazle was in comand "we'll give them a surprise" she said "Oh what's the point, we could walk right up to the camp and they wouldn't even know" said octavian "well if you want you go up to their camp and you will see they will have a sword upagentst your throat before you can blink" Hazle said "Oh tilly wily, I doubt that" octavian said. Well if you're so shour than you go, off you go" said Frank "but" said octavian "no buts get moving!" Hazle shouted after that he starts moving "boy those jerks I'll show them" Thought octavian. As he nered the camp half blood,he started to to crawl, then scooting forward on his belly, he was about one half of a mile away from camp when he herd the creaking of leather gone tight and a click of a pen, "please don't kill me" said octavian in a hi piched voice.**

Percy POV

 **Scout came in on the run, "chiron" she said "there is a boy in the forest he looks like he's trying to sneak up on us, though he's not been very quiet about it" chiron asked "how far?" About half a mile from here she said "Percy" said chiron "I think I will let you deal with this" OK .Percy was gliding through the forest not making a sound, then he saw the boy "I think I remember seeing you " Thought Percy he served his mind and then he thought "octavian " that little s*** I'll give him a surprise. Percy stepped out and unique caped his sword and pointed it at octavians back please don't kill me " squeaked octavian. Turn around Percy said with your hands up octavian did as he was told when he saw Percy face he turned white as a gost "please I'll do everything you want , just please don't kill me. Percy saw his face and he burst out laughing then more voices burst out laughing, soon Romans were coming out of there hiding places "Frank Hazle how are you? Said Percy between laughs good they said together. Octavian was not happy "come to camp" said Percy and they fallowed Percy back to camp every one still laughing. When they were almost at camp they heard a lot of rustling in the trees "get in side the briar!" Shouted Percy bemigods started to run Percy pulled out rip tide and got into a fighting stance, Frank and Hazle on eather side of him there was a screech and snapping of mighty jaws in front of Percy was a hidra "Oh boy" said Percy not good "Frank use your bow and shoot it me and Hazle will destact it" Frank shot his a rowan hit it's hart but that didn't kill it then the hidra tail caught Hazle and through her up against a tree and she fell unconscious "Hazle" shouted frank after a few more a rows were in the hidras hart it burst into a pile of yellow dust. Frank ran up to Hazle " Hazle are you all right" Hazle let out a faint groan "ow that hurt" said Hazle Percy ran up "is she Allright" asked Percy "no,she needs to go to the infemery now" said Frank I'll go ahead and tell that Hazle is hurt Percy,and will that he started to run.**

 **Frank's POV**

 **Hazle are you all right" he hear a faint groan " ow that hurt" said Hazle Percy ran up "is Hazle all right" no she needs to go to the infemery now " said Frank Percy I'll go tell them Hazle is hurt Percy said and started to run. Hazle said Frank I'm going to lift you up ok" OK said Hazle Frank started to lift her up and Hazle foght back a screem of Frank got her up and started toward camp Hazle gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and said thanks what I'm I for said Frank Hazle chukle then winced frank looked at her with concern in his eyes I'm all right said Hazle no your not said Frank when he got Hazle th the infemery will was checking her "how is she Will?" asked Frank three broken ribs and her arm is sprained good but nothing ambrosia can fix in half an hour "ok thanks" said Frank then Annabeth and nico walked in "is she Allright" said Annabeth "yep" now every body out exept for Frank said Will**

Hi giys I hope you like my first chapter pleas review and tea me if you don't like it also I hope to make Mr chapters longer


	2. Chapter 2

**hi thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter.**

when Hazle finally got out of the infemery, she and Frank when to get their stuff unpacked, on their way to the hepatitis cabin they met octavian "still a sour face octavian?" Asked Frank "Oh be quite" said octavian " come on Frank "said Hazle as they left they did not see octavian slip behind one of the cabins. After Frank and Hazle fineshed unpacking they went to find the rest of the 7, and calipso.

 **Octavian POV**

"Why those basterds" though octavian "laughing at me, I'll show them, and they will be sorry" he slipped over to Percys cabin and started to go through his stuff, after about 5 minuets he found a fish stuffy,and he grind evily, this will do nicely. Then he heard footsteps coming toward the cabin , he had no were to hide and all his hair stood on end then the foot steps stopped and walked away, he breathed a sigh of realef, and ran out looking. Later that evening there was a stuffy atached to a pole in the fire pit. When it was super time everyone gather around the pit and dumped all the best parts of their meal in to the pit, then cloress shouted "Percy is that your stuffy? " "what" called Percy then cloress started shouting "pricys stuffy is at the stake" ,Percy started to flush "cloress that's big talk for someone who sleeps with a pig stuffy" said Percy mumers arose from the demigods "Why you little" said cloress drawing her spear every one toke that as a back away sign and give space to fight. Percy stood there, and said "rilly" and uncapped rip tide than that sparing began, Percys sword flew with ease to block each thrust cloress gave cloress swung her spear, Percy blocked the blow with the flat of his sword, there was a gasp from the demigods, Percy sword cut throgh the air like a razor nocking the spear from cloresses hands, then Percy pointed his sword at cloresses throat and an aplaws went up for Percy "I'll get you next time" cloress said "rilly" said Percy "I'll let you stick my head in the toilet the day you defeat me" then cloress when to get some food mutring all the way. Then Percy used his water power to get his stuffy down. Octavian was not happy he had hoped that cloress would kill Percy than with Percy out of the way his plan would succeed.

Annabeth POV

Everyone gathered in front of chiron " alright everyone settle down" shouted chiron now capture the flag is tonight you know the rules, but I am going to remind yous,don't kill yourself or other people , team red will be Romans, and their leader is Frank Zhang. Hazle looked so happy she kissed Frank on the cheek, some aphrodit kids cood, making Frank blush. And the blue team greeks will be lead by Percy Jackson. Now every one to your flag the game starts when the horn sounds. In 15 minutes chiron blew the horn and they ataked then you heard screams and clashing of meatl aganced metle, blood started to sprinkle the ground ( which most of the arias or Mars kids were doing ) I stood by Percy who was fighting like a tonado three people ataked Percy one of them thrust, Percy blocked the blow with the flat of his sword, and jumped the knee high cut spinning he caught the thurd sword and kicking one of them in to a tree, duking a swip, he Spun around hitting the helmet of the 2nd one she fell unconscious then Percy pointed his sword at at the last standing one, and he raised his hands "you got me" he said and balked off "let's go Annabeth" said Percy they were almost at the flag when 10 Romans jumped out of their hiding spots, and attacked. Percy and Annabeth foght back to back then they started to split up, Percy drawing 6 of them away he nocked 3 out and was attacking Tha last of them, he blocked then thrust and jumped a knee high swip and spinning around he hit one and he fell unconscious facing one of 2 he hit one on the head and spinning he caught the sword of the 2nd and started to push him back,then getting a chance he twisted the sword out of his grasp and he balked off then he ran . Annabeth was fighting 2 and she blocked a thrust than hitting one on the head he was unconscious she faced the last one than she saw Percy coming to help her, but behind him was octavian with a dagger, she screemed everything seemed to be happening in slow motion Percy turned slightly just unuf to get the dagger in the shoulder it went all the way though and blood started to soak his shirt. Annabeth quickly fineshed of the last one with a blow to the head and than she ran to Percy "are you all right " she asked, a groan from Percy she spun on octavian "what did you do" shouted Annabeth "it was an accident said octavian with no pity and a glint of satisfaction in his eyes she turned back to Percy "Percy please wake up" said Annabeth Percy open his eyes and tried to smile and Annabeth kissed him then she spun on octavian again " but he was not there "that little coward he'll pay for that" Thought Annabeth then turning back to Percy "Percy? can you get up?" Asked Annabeth "I don't know" Percy said "Can you try?" Asked Annabeth Percy got up slowly with Annabeths help and she started off to the infemery with Percy.

Octavian POV

As 10 Romans jumped out of their hiding spots. I hid behind a tree after Percy had delt with 6 of them (I haft to admit he was good) he started to Annabeth to help, this was my chance I jumped out and raised the dagger, I heard Annabeth scream "Percy!" And my dagger fell it sunk deep and then I realized I had missed my mark, the blade hit Percy in the shoulder. I saw Annabeth nock out the Roman and run to Percy "Percy are you all right " Percy opened his eyes and tried to smile and Annabeth kissed him. Then she spun on me and shouted "what did you do " "it was an accident " I said then as she turned back to Percy, I slipped away.

Jason's POV

I was getting ready to attack and get the flag. Pipper was beside me , "she looks so beautiful" I thought "no, no time for that kind of thinking" I slapped myself "ok I will go and attack you grab the flag" she smiled, butterflies went off in my gut. I jumped out and attacked flying around and nocking them out, then I saw Pipper run out engaging the last one and hitting him on the head "sorry" she said and grabbed the flag I yelled WE WON! And flew to Pipper, that was amazing" I said than I looked around for Percy and Annabeth "don't you think it's weird that Percy and Annabeth didn't get the flag?" Asked Pipper "ya wonder what's wrong?" I said then nico came in to the clearing. Nico did not look like he was caring a good message "Pipper, Jason round up Frank, hazle, leo, and calipso to the infemery now" said nico "what's wrong" asked Pipper "you will see when you get there" said nico. After we told everyone to go to the infemery , I picked up Pipper and flew to the infemery. When we got there we saw Annabeth siting beside a bed crying we walked in Annabeth looked up "octavian stabbed Percy in the shoulder, and she could not hod it in longer she sobed in to Percy who was leying on the bed. Then Will came in pale. "What's wrong with Percy " I asked " the dagger went through one of his lungs slightly" said Will. Then Frank and Hazle walked in with cleo behind them "we heard" said Hazle "I'm sorry Annabeth" said Pipper "ya me to" said Hazle.

Leo's POV

I talked to Annabeth after everyone left "he did it on purpose leo, and no one believes me" said Annabeth "hey, I do".i said. "You do?" Asked annabeth "shour, your a dauter of athena, and you don't lie" I said "thanks leo" said annnabeth. "No problemo, and I will be back with a mouse trap for octavian" I said "ok" said Annabeth. The first thing I did was make a mouse trap for octavian. I was mad , "how dare octavian hurt Percy, he did nothing wrong. Or maybe it was for the last time they met, when octavian shot himself out of the catapult.

 **Hi, sort of left yous at a cliff hanger but my next chapter will explain more of why octavian wants to kill Percy. Also I want to make this clear I'm doing this to help my writing, and I like writing fanfic, so now that I've got that said.**

 **(Gest) goody two shoes. Thanks, no solangelo. And I will try to work on my spelling.**

 **Possibly42,** **thanks**

 **Persassy69, thanks so much.**

 **Thnln. You made my day. Thanks so much.**

 **Alright I just wanted to say if you like listening to songs without words than look up F-777.**

 **I will be updating in about 2 to 4 days. Thanks all and bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi hope you like this chapter.**

 **Octavian flash back.**

All I could remember was, screams and I was flying through the air, then the reality hit me full force, I was flying through the air, and I was screaming, far below was the ground, and I was heading for it, I felt sick, "what would happen when I hit the ground" I thought wildly. The ground was getting closer, and closer. Then I hit the ground. Pain like I never felt before, I was shour every bone in my body was broken. I was screaming in pain, then I passed out. This all happened within a few minutes. When I woke up I saw a blonde teen over top of me, I tried to move, then I screemed, everything had black dots, "hold still your almost dead" said a voice "you're lucky you landed in a swamp. I tried to talk but a finger pressed agenced my mouth "shut up" said the voice. I spent week after week recovering, finally when I could talk I asked "how on earth did you find me?" I asked "saw you falling" he said "what's your name?" "Michael Yew" said the boy "are you a demigod?" "Yes" "what are you doing here?" I asked "that's none of your bisness" snapped Michael "tell me your story" said Michael "as long as you tell me yours when I'm done" I said "fine" said Michael. Well I started "I became hi in rank and people started to get mad that I was getting higher than they were so they rebelled , and shout me out of a cautipult and here I am" I said "now tell me yours" I said.

 **Michaels flash back**

"Percy I screemed" brake the bridge then I saw Percy stab his sword to the hilt in the bridge then the bridge began to shake "Michael! Run!" I herd Percy shout I started to run then I felt the bridge fall out from under neath me. I jumped forward and fell down into the river below. I screemed for Percy "help! " I shouted then I felt something hit my head, than I was unconscious. When I woke up I was in a house with a woman siting beside me "thank goodness" she said your awake you've been unconscious for 2 days" she said "where am I?" I asked "now you sit still you've got a broken leg, and a broken arm" she said "my name is Sharan" she said and grabbing some food frome the kitchen she came back "now eat up" Said Sharan. When I could walk with out pain, I said it was time to get going. So I left.

Percys POV

I was fighting like a tonado, then I hear Annabeth scream "Percy!" I was turning to see what was coming then I felt something cold slid in to my shoulder, then pain, I felt like I could not breath then I passed out.

Annabeth POV

I never left Percy for 4 days, on the 5th day chiron came in and said "Annabeth, you need to get back to doing your chores, the camp needs you." "But I can't just leave Percy!, that would be wrong" I said "Annabeth we all know that you want to ceep Percy safe, but we need you to get out and train the yunger kids". Finally I gave in "fine but if eny thing happens to Percy well I'm gone, your dead . completely understand miss" said Will "it had better be I said.

When I was training younger demigods, When leo came shouting "Annabeth, Percys awake" at that I came running in to the infemery I came in the was Percy leying on the bed, awake "Percy!" I shouted "Annabeth" said Percy weakly "Why you little ideot" I yelled "what" said Percy with a confused face "making me what 5 days before you wake up!" I shouted "hey its not mefudghr" Percy was cut off with Annabeth kissing him then she pulled back "octavian stabbed you, I saw him" said Annabeth " what!, why would he do that?" Asked Percy "I don't know " said Annabeth "Annabeth? I need to talk to you" said Will "ok" I said then walking over, Will said "Annabeth, Percy was stabbed with a dagger that was tipped with celestial bronze" " what! " I shout wispered it will only heal to a certain point, until Percy dose something heroic" Will said I was stunned. When I left I was thinking "Why would octavian want to kill Percy, and did he have helpers.

 **Michaels POV**

when octavian asked me to help kill Percy, and then get rid of all the Greeks, I was stunned, then I remembered Percy did not even look for me what I fell in to the river, the anger was still burning inside of me, I agreed to help him. I was walking in the woods of camp half blood then I saw octavian and Rachel walking together, I picked up words like ya, wondering, like, after I herd "like" I saw them both blush and then octavian said something like he had to leave then Rachel gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off, he still stood there fingering the spot where Rachael kissed him.

 **Octavian POV**

I met Rachel on my way to meet Michael, "hi" said Rachel "Oh hi " I said a little suprised "do you mind if I walked with you as far as the first berry pach in the forest?" "Shour" I said "so what are you doing here? " Asked Rachel "going for a walk" I said "oh" said Rachel after awhile I said something that made me blush "I like walking with you" I said, then I blushed, "well I like it to" said Rachel, that was not the answer I was expecting. Then we got to the berry pach and I said "well I haft to go" "ok" said Rachel, then just as I was about to leave, she kissed me on the cheek, and ran down the trail to the berry pach. I stood there for a while tenderly to ching the spot were she kissed me,then I smiled and walked to were I was so posed to meet Michael, when I got there Michael was standing in the small clearing "well" said Michael "Percy is out of the way" I said "good" said Michael and he left.

I was walking back when I met up with Rachel "hi again " said Rachel something fluted inside of my stumoch "hi" I said as calmly as I could "were are you going" I asked "back to camp" Rachel said "mind if I walk with you?" I asked then flushed "shour" said Rachel as we walked in silence suddenly Rachel stumbled and twisted her ankle she yelped and I asked " are you all right?" "I don't know" said Rachel, she tried to get up, and screemed "here" I said picking her up bridle stile ( I had grown stronger, but I was not bulky to say the least) when I got to the infemery Will said "what now" "Rachel twisted her ankle" I said "bring her over here" said Will I was walking over to were will said to put Rachel, aand I saw Percy he looked a little pail and his shoulder was swollen, suddenly I felt a paing of gilt. I set Rachel down, and Will started to look at it "dose it hurt when I do this" Will said put on presher on her ankle, she screemed and grabbed my hand hand scueased it hard, I bit back a screem of my own, is the pain sharp or dull? Asked Will "sharp" said Rachel "it's out of place, we are going to haft to set it, then we can give her anbrosea" said Will "on three, one two three!, Will jerked Rachaels ankle and she wined all time Rachel still held my hand, even when Will gave her the ambrosea after 5 minuets her ankle was beater, then she realized she was still holding my hand and then she let go blushing when we were leaving I quickly walked passed Percy and went out side , and Rachel said "thank you" "your welcome" I said "well I haft to leave for practice" I said ok and she kissed me on the cheek, agen but a little bit loner this time, I felt my cheeks heat up and she walked away. Wal I was shoting my bow (after murdering some teady bears) all I could think about was Rachel. Then it was supper time, every one was siting at the tables I did not see Percy or Annabeth, then I saw Rachael come to my table and I started to blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Octavian POV**

"Why do I keep thinking about Rachel, and why do I keep getting the feeling that I did something wrong " I thought "man, this is complicated. Then I saw Rachael "hey! Rachel! " I shouted "Oh hey Octavian" said Rachel blushing, then I felt heat rising to my cheeks "hey I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk" I said blushing badly " shour" said we got to the berry pach (Me and Rachel had been doing this quit a while) I said "I like doing this" then Rachel suprised me by saying "I like you" then blushing deeply, I said "I like you to". After awhile when we had picked two bascets full of black berry's, we were on our way back, Rachel suddenly started to sway, then a green mist came out of her mouth, the mist turned into a green snake, then Rachel started to speak in a raspy voice "two demigods supposed to be dead, yet those same demigods alive, half brothers, together turn from evil plans" then she fell into my arms "someone help!" I shouted, then Frank and Hazle came running "what happened!" Shouted Hazle "she had a green mist snake come out of her mouth and she said two demigods supposed to be dead, yet those same demigods alive, brothers together turn from evil plans." I said then Frank picked up Rachael and to the infemery. "Hazle etc octavian to chiron" said Frank . Hazle grabbed my hand, and ran to chiron dragging me behind her. When we got to chiron he asked me what happened "she had this green mist snake come out of her mouth, and she said something" I said "what did she say?" Asked chiron "demigods supposed to be dead, yet those same demigods alive, half brothers together turn from evil plans " hm, interesting "Annabeth!" Shouted chiron "yes" said Annabeth "is Percy able to walk" asked chiron. Then Leo, calipso' Pipper, Jason, Frank, and Hazle, all bursed into the room, "Percys gone!" They shouted "what" said Annabeth "I'm going to kill Will" said Annabeth "woh hold your horses" said Pipper "don't kill Will yet, give the man time to talk" said Jason, quite up you bunch of squawking chickens! "Shouted Leo and calipso together "what did you call" "no time, we haft to find Percy" said Annabeth cuting Frank off, then everyone ran out to find Percy.

Percys POV

I was tired of siting in the infemery, I had to get out, so I quickly, and quietly got out of the infemery, and ran to the lake. When I got there, I jumped into the lake, I felt the water heal the wooned, then I looked at the wooned I had not heald all the way "what!, why did it not heal all the way?" I thought then I saw a blonde teen girl on the walk way over the water, then I thought of something, I smiled evily, and prepeled my self forward, I cam out of the water, and grabbed Annabeth by the wast I herd her scream, and we were under the water, I chukled and kissed her nose, then she shouted (she can breath under water when Percy is toching her) " Percy Jackson! You are an idiot, and you should be in the infemery" "you know you love me" I said then she kissed me.

Annabeth POV

I was running to the lake, when I got there I was standing on the walk way over the water, I was looking at the water, when I saw a blur and I felt someone grab my wast, then I was screaming, and I went in head first in to the water. I felt someone kiss my nose, and I new it was Percy. "Percy Jackson! You are an idiot , and you should be in the infemery " I said, "you know you love me" said Percy and I kissed him. When we got out of the water Percy dried me up, "now we go to the infemery" I said " but " "no buts" I said cuting Percy off "fine" said Percy. When we got to the infemery, I had Will look at Percy shoulder "you will still haft to be careful, but you can go" said Will "YES!" Shouted Percy "Percy please be quite" I said "ok" said Percy.

Octavian POV

When everyone left chiron said "octavian" "yes" I said " I want you to be careful" "ok" I said, then I left to find Rachel. When I found Rachel, she was just waking up " is she Allright " I asked " yep, she passes out for awile after she tells a proficy. " Said Will. "she can go" " ok " I said when I got Rachel up and we were walking to her cabin, "thanks " "your welcome" I said when we got to her cabin, I helped her into bed when I was putting the blankets over her she kissed me on the corner of my mouth. "See you later Rachel " I said "Ok" said Rachel.

I was on my way to meet Michael, when I got there, I saw him throwing a dagger at a tree "nice" I said " thanks" said Michael "I think hold the plans for awile" I said "ok, but I thing you are being folish" said Michael "maby" I said , then I left.

Me and Rachel were going for a walk (we had been doing the for 2 months now) "you know Rachel" I said "what " said Rachel "I loike you" .

Rachel POV

"Did he almost say love?" I thought, I stopped walking. Octavian walked a few steps and then he stood still "are you ok?" He said with concern in his eyes and voice. Then before I knew what I was doing I rushed forward nocking us both to the ground and I kissed him full on the lips, and he kissed me back.

Octavian POV

She rushed at me nocking me over, and she kissed me on the lips. Little did we know that Percy and Annabeth saw.

Percy POV

Me and Annabeth were walking when we heard a thump and we went forward carfully and we saw Rachael and octavian kissing. Annabeth quickly looked away as did I "well I was not expecting that" I said " me eather" said Annabeth. When we were walking down a not her trail that hopefully did not run into more kissing Rachel and octavians, we cam in to a clearing and saw someone throwing daggers at a tree, before we said anything we water till they had thrown their last dagger, "who are you? " I asked the person spun and looked at me and Annabeth, I stumbled backwards.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone i am sorry for not updating sooner but i was rilly bissy for the past 2 weeks and we were selling cows and butching chickens and billding a pond and I was baby siting for someone and painting sheds and boy it was bissy. So this chapter is short but I felt bad for not updating sooner**

 **Percy POV**

Stumbled backwards "no your dead" I said " dose it look like I'm dead?" Michael said and you know all those things that, well you thought was leo?, well it was me" he said "Why are you doing this" asked Annabeth "you didn't care less about me when I fell in to the river, you didn't send enyone to look for me!" Shouted Michael "look Michael, I'm sorry, we could not find you, and I swere that we looked for you, but we could not find" "you didn't care!" Shouted Michael cuting Percy off. Then we head screams, and shouts, Michael looked ferocious, "it's working" he said.

Pipper POV

Everything was cayos, there was fire balls being thrown from north east. Then I saw Percy and Annabeth come runing "what is going on here?" Asked Annabeth "I don't know, we were all doing good, then fire balls started landing in camp, all I know is that there coming from north east" said Pipper "ok " said Annabeth "EVERYONE GATHER AROUND! CLORESS YOU BRING THE KIDS FROM ARIAS AND ATHENA CABINS AND GET THOSE THINGS DISMANTLED" shouted Percy. then more started to come from the other direction "LEO YOU LEAD THE KIDS FROM THE HEPHESTUS CABIN AND DISTROY THE OTHER ONE COMING FROME THAT DIRECTION, ALL THE REST GO PUT OUT THE FIRES GO! GO! GO! shouted Percy. We were putting out fires, after about 45 minutes the fire we sent the hepatitis cabin kids stopped firing fire balls, cheers rose. About 10 minutes later we saw Leo in his fire proof underwere, leading the rest of the hepatitis cabin behind him. Everyone was laphing so hard, tears were runing down there faces. Then 15 minutes later the other catapult stopped, more cheers rose piercing the afternoon sky. When clarrise came into camp, she took one look at leo, and started howling with lahpter screemed "we did it!" "But your still not as good as me and my team!" Shouted Leo "what did you say?" Asked clarrise "we beet you by 15 minutes!" Shouted leo, then cloress charged leo "you are so dead" shouted cloress, then Leo started to throw little bombs her way, it so happens that Leo's tool belt is fire proof as well. The bombs were flying cloresses way when she ataked him.

Leo's POV

When clarrise charged me, I was grabbing bombs and throwing them at her. One happened to be pink and it hit clarrise full in the face. She was mad , the last thing I remember was clarrises electronic spear hiting me.

I wanted to tell yous to look up F-777 it is music without singing.


	6. Chapter 6

**hi hope yous like this chapter and pleas tell me what you think. I'm rilly sorry for not making my chapters longer, my little sister decided to steal my phone (that's what I write on) and then she some how found out my password, and changed it. So I was not happy about that. And I was not able to write for days!**

 **Octavian POV**

Everything seemed to be melting in my brain the kiss, then the fire balls? I thought I told him to wait. " man you can't trust enyone these days " I thought "but that's not completely true? Is it?" I was going to remind Michael that that was not what I told him to do. When I got to the clearing, I saw Michael with a grin on his face "was that cool, or what!" He said "I thought I told you to wate" I said " oh come on, I saw you snoging Rachel" Michael said I started to blush rip my face was as red as a tomato "see your face is red" he said "fine, but that's getting off topic" I said "ok what do you want to talk about" asked Michael "did enyone find out about you yet?" "Yes" said Michael quickly "who!" I shouted "Annabeth and Percy" "how did they find out about you?" I asked "I was towing knives at a tree when they walked in to the clearing" said Michael "man this is not good" I said " you got that right" said Michael.

Percy POV

I was getting confused, Michael is alive? "How the hell did that happen?" I thought I decided to walk back to the clearing that I saw Michael in, he was not there "dam" I said then I started to think "how did the fire balls even get into camp?" "Someone must of let them in, in order for something like that to get into the camp someone would have to let them in, but that person would haft to be a demigod, "man this is messed up" I said "Percy! " Shouted Annabeth "hey" I said "I think it was Michael who let the fire balls in" said Annabeth "but why would he do that?" I asked "maby he was mad at someone in camp" said Annabeth "I sent some people out to find who set the fire balls in to the camp" she said "I'm completely confused, firs Michael is alive, then fire balls start getting fired into camp?" " I know, it's confusing, but we need to get to the bottom of this" said Annabeth. Then she leaned over and kissed me.

Michaels POV

Ok Percy and Annabeth saw me then my catipults go off 5 minuets early? I'm sure I set it for 2:30 pm, "ok next week, Monday I will set off my bull of my own envetion" I thought proudly. Then I went for a walk though the woods, then I herd a snarl, I spun and raised my spear , there in front of me was a hell hound it got ready to pounce, then it pounced I jumped aside, then spinning around to face it, it was snarling, it pounced agen, it swiped wall in the air and it's claws cought my shoulder, making me spin , I screemed (like this,aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh) then the hell hound ran straight at me I lowered my spear so it was pointing at its chest, holding the spear in both hands (not to mention but my shoulder hurt more than tutarus) the but of the spear was under my arm pit. I was on my knee, with my other lag behind me, I braced myself for the presher that would come. Then it came, the hell hound smacked into me, I was thrown backwards, into a tree.

When I woke up, I was really sour and sore, "man, this hurts like hell" I thought. "Ok " I thought dizzly. Then octavian came and saw me "what the hell was that!" He shouted "cool, right" I said grunting "what happened to you?" Asked octavian "hell hound" I said "get cleaned up" said octavian. "You still have not told me what son you are from" I said octavian stopped from walking away, then without looking back he said "Apollo " then he walked on, I called out to him "my dad is Apollo to!" Octavian stopped for a minute, then he continued walking.

Percy POV

Everyone was rolling on the ground seeing Leo in his fire proof underwere, and cloress hair stoking in all directions even nico had a small smile on his face, cloresses eyes were flashing dangerously. After 10 minutes, everyone was nearly done laphing. You could still hear chukles here and there. Leo just stood there with his chest puffed out, like nothing was wrong, then calipso came up and said "fire boy, go get some cloths on, NOW!" "Not enless you give me a kiss" said Leo, then calipso walked up to Leo sexily, and then faster than you could see she grabbed his ear and dragged him off to his cabin.

Calipso POV

When I saw Leo I was rolling on the ground, I could berly breath I was laphing so hard. Then I shouted at Leo "go get some cloths on, NOW!" "Not enless you give me a kiss " said Leo, then I walked up to him as sexily as I could then I grabbed his ear and dragged him off to his cabin. When we got there, I turned and kissed him on the lips, then I said "now get your cloths on" he smiled and got some cloths on (but he keeps his fire proof underwere on, hehe) when he was done we walked out hand in hand. When we got bake to the main area, everyone already started cleaning up the camp, Percy was useing his water powers to finesh putting out the fires. All the campers got it cleaned up before supper time, "alright everyone extra desert for everyone!" Shouted chiron everyone cheered, some kids were saying things like " oh ya" and "we are the best!" (Sorry gust had to ad that)

Cloresses POV

I was ready for supper. I was starving, I could eat a whole bear! When we were done with the fires. It finally was supper time. When we were eating someone said " I think octavian is dehimd this" I started to think "what of he was the cause of all this truble

Percy POV

When I went to sleep that night, I had night Mears.

Dream

 _I was standing on a brige, the blade of my sword in the bridge, there was Michael standing at the eage of the bridge. I walked toward Michael, when I got within 8 feet of him, then I was froze, I couldn't move, then Michael started to screem "Percy! "_ I sat up so fast screaming, I banged into someone "ouch" said Annabeth "sorry" I said then she kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, i am so sorry that i did not updated. We went camping, and where we go camping the only water that runs is a river.**

 **Then we got home and there was no WiFi for 2 weeks! So I will try to get more chapters done, but we live on a farm and we are silaging, and if you live in a family of 9 its gets rather bissy Michael** **POV**

"Ok, this is going to be fun" I thought excitedly. I was hiding in a tree. I had sent my bull off in the camp!

Everyone was yelling, screaming, and giving orders. Percy was using his water powers to hold the bull back. Annabeth was giving orders. "Everyone! Get shelds, and wepons for defence!" Annabeth shouted.

Octavian and me were safe up the trees. I could see worry spead across his face, "in love, are you?" I asked mischievously. he looked at me and said "I don't think this is a good idea " he said, "what!" I shout wispered "I said I don't think this is a good idea" he said "what is wrong with you?" I asked him stunned "Look," he sighed "I don't think we should do this eany more".

Percy POV

I was holding back the bull, everyone was runing to get wepons. "Hey! Buthead!" Shouted cloress (I wached to much Back to the future.)

The bull spun, and looked right into cloresses eyes. Then the bull charged, she just got out of the way, by jumping to the side. The bull skided to a stop, and turned around. This time the bull was more careful, something came out of its mouth. It was a pipe, cloress just stared "is that all you got!" She shreeked. Then ice started shoting out of the pipe, as soon as they toched the ground, ice spread everywhere.

Clarrise slipped, the bull however did not. "What! Why is it not slipping?" I heard someone say. Then the bull charged, then I controlled the water and grabbed clarrise. The bull seemed suprised, then the bull skided, taring the ice, sending a Crack throgh the ice.

"Clarrisse! we can use the ice to our advantage!" I shouted "cut off its legs! Then I saw cloresses spear swip, then the bull was sliding. It crashed into a large rock, but sadly the bull got back up hobling, it changed, the next thing I knew was clarrises shoving me out of the way of the bull. Clarrise was on one knee and her spear level with the bulls chest, then there was an explosion.

I got up as fast as I could, "clarrisse!, were are you?" I shouted. Clarrise stepped out of the smoke, limping slightly, her shoulder had something sticking out of it, and her lip was bleeding. "You are one big ideot!" Shouted cloress then she punched Percy in the nose. "Ow!" I shouted, then calling the water, I fixed my nose, "what was that for?" I asked cloress "payback" she said looking smug. "Hey cloress, you have something sticking out of your sholder" said Annabeth. Clarrise was trying to pull it out, when Will came "cloress! What are you doing?" He shreeked "what dose it look like" said cloress with a snarl "stop, and let me pull it out" said Will "and what makes you think you could do it better" she said snarling. She tugged on it again, then she winced.

Criss came up and said to her "come on, let them help" he said "and if it hurts rilly bad, you can punch me" "fine" she said. As Will pulled out a pice of pipe, all you herd from clarrises was a small grunt. When it was out, her sholder was spitting out blood, some of the blood spurted, and hit Percy in the face, "someone go get some bandeges!" Said Will with ergency in his voice "and get something to... never mind!" As Criss ran off. I called the water to wash out the wooned. She had blood driping every were. Will cept trying to stop the blood. When Criss came back he had bandeges, cotton, tape, and ambrosea. "Eat this" said Will, clarrise ate the anbrosea, then after 30 seconds you could see the realef in her face, "ok you can go, but take it easy" Will said "oh shour" said clarrise.

When clarrise left, Criss fallowed her, then 1 minute later you heard a screem, "wonder who pissed off her now?" I said "don't know " said Annabeth.

Frank's POV

Even if you are a child of Mars, you still have fealing, even if you wanted to kill someone for saying that. But you can tell, case no one picked a fight with clarrise, and they were carfull when around her (well that's as carfull as a Mars kid can be) but they didn't help her. Funny


End file.
